


The Green Eyed Monster

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Steve and Tony are desperately in love and also desperately hate Bucky's latest girlfriend. Those two things are more connected than they'd like to admit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hundredthousands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hundredthousands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  \- Established couple realizes they're both jealous when their best friend starts dating someone else.

It had all started out innocently enough, Steve supposed. He and Bucky had been roommates in college. Steve had come in while he was still pretty firmly in the closet, but Bucky had been out and bi and very, very open about it. There wasn’t a moment of freshman year that passed that Bucky wasn’t with someone and Steve settled quickly into being his wingman. He was attracted to Bucky, sure, because he was a human with eyes and a libido, but it never went past that.

Especially once Bucky brought his chem lab partner to a party.

The minute Steve Rogers locked eyes with Tony Stark in the basement of the Psi Sig house in the spring of 2012, he was gone.

Tony did not immediately feel the same way.

Which was mostly Steve’s fault, because he was a jackass when he felt out of his depth and so his first comments to Tony had been terrible.

But Bucky intervened eventually and over one very long and wonderful weekend at Tony’s shore house later that summer, the pair became just that - a pair.

When Steve got a job at the local community college teaching art while he worked on his MFA, the students had even given them a hashtag - which they publicly hated but privately had tattoos of. Their life was _good_. They’d gotten married about five years after they met in a quiet but lavish ceremony that Tony’s childhood best friend, Pepper, had completely planned for them. They lived in a reclaimed loft in the Brooklyn Navy Yard, which had room for a studio for Steve and a workshop/engineering lair for Tony. They’d adopted two rescue dogs who slightly resembled corgis but who really knew, named Ada and Frieda after the men’s personal heroes.

Again, life was good.

Except that they loathed Bucky’s latest girlfriend.

Sharon Carter was _fine_ , Steve supposed, if you pressed him. She was polite, and pretty, and funny in that dry way that Bucky loved, she seemed to get along well with their entire friend circle - which was saying something when it included Nat, Clint, and Jane who were all A Lot - and Bucky seemed happy.

But she was _wrong_.

“She just…” Tony complained one night, as he stabbed his chopsticks into the carton of pork fried rice Steve had just procured.

“I know.”

“And I just…”

“I know.”

Tony grunted and peered at his husband. “Bucky deserves better.”

Steve swallowed and asked the question that’s been on his mind for many, many years. “Do we say that because no one else is us?”

Tony slowly blinked. “Words, Rogers.”

Steve swallowed again - a lump was forming in his throat. “I see how you look at him.”

Tony was quiet. “It doesn't mean -”

“I look at him the same way.”

The silence stretched in the room like taffy - being pulled by all the things neither one of them was brave enough to say. Finally, Steve took a deep breath. “I have dreamed of the three of us together, fantasized at first and then it got more domestic, and we basically are in a relationship without the sex. He basically lives with us, we make decisions together, there are already three people in this marriage and I think that’s why we hate everyone else he tries to bring into it.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Tony said, blowing a whistle through his teeth.

Steve held the silence, knowing that he needed to give Tony time to actually reply. If he pushed words out of his husband, they’d be trite or sarcastic. He didn’t need clever Tony, he needed honest Tony.

Finally, Tony leaned forward and kissed him. As he pulled back, he whispered, “If I don’t kiss him in the next two days, now that you’ve given me permission, I’m going to spontaneously combust. And if I don’t see you kiss him in less time then that, I may do a murder.”

Steve rolled his lips between his teeth to hold back a smile and nodded solemnly. “Then we have a taxi ride to take.”

* * *

_Steve: You home, punk?_

_Bucky: Yeah, why?_

_Steve: Sharon there?_

_Bucky: No, she doesn’t like Alpine watching us._

_Steve: how are you with her if she doesn’t like alpine._

_Bucky: We’re working through it._

_Steve: Tony and I have a counter proposal. We’ll be there in five._

Bucky stared at his phone. They could not mean… no… it wasn’t possible… he wasn’t that lucky… he…

Five minutes later, his door burst open and Tony strode through with purpose. He stepped right up into Bucky’s space and stood nose to nose as he quietly spoke. “We don’t think Sharon is good for you.”

“You’ve made that clear,” Bucky whispered.

“We think we’re better,” Steve said from behind Bucky. How had he gotten there?

“Since you flirt with both of us like your life depends on it, we’re hoping you agree,” Tony said.

Bucky didn’t respond because he couldn’t. Instead, he felt his knees give slightly and Steve’s firm hands on his waist to hold him up.

“Bucky, if you say no, we’ll haul our horny asses back to our apartment and fantasy things can remain fantasy,” Tony said firmly. “But we’re shooting our shot here because you cannot be with someone who doesn’t like Alpine and we also think you shouldn't be with someone who isn’t us. We love you. You love us. I love you, you love me, you love Steve, Steve loves you, and we’ve all been pretending it’s some kind of platonic thing and that’s fine. But pretending time can end now with one word from you.”

“What’s the word, Stark?”

“Yes,” Tony whispered. “I want to kiss you. May I?”

Bucky’s eyes slid shut on their own accord. What other response do you have to all of your dreams coming true, really. He took a deep breath and said, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
